Robin's Flight
by Doll Girl
Summary: When the Joker hurt's Robin all of Gotham rallies around him and Dick Grayson learns how loved he and his alter ego truly is. Rated for mentions of abuse but no graphic details.


Joker laughed evilly as he circled around he tied up heroes. Batman and Robin were strung up by their wrists facing each other.

He then stopped with a smirk. "Batman you have been a thorn in my side for far too long! I plan to do you some serious damage."

Batman looked at Robin's fearful gaze and tried to reassure him. "I can take it!"

"Batman don't…!"

"Oh trust me. It's not YOU I intend to harm! Take the Boy Wonder to the mattress and tie him! The best way to punish Batman is to hurt his partner!"

"No! Joker take me!" Bruce yelled in desperation as Robin was dragged, kicking and struggling, to a nearby mattress. He watched horrified as the boy was tied down.

Dick glared at the Joker! "Do your worst you madman!"

Joker smirked as he knelt beside him and rubbed the boy's inner thigh. "Oh I plan to. Tell me Boy Wonder…" His hand moved to where his privates were and he squeezed making Dick wince before he swallowed.

"No!"

Joker grinned. "All the better!" He got on top of him and it wasn't long before Robin was screaming in pain as the Joker ran his hands all up and down his body and used a knife to tear his uniform open. "By the time I'm through you'll no longer be a boy!"

Hate unlike anything he had ever felt before filled Bruce's entire being. "Leave him alone!" He struggled harder and jerked the rope trying desperately to break free!

Robin glared at him and spit in the Joker's face, earning him a punch in the face.

Batman yanked his wrists, jerking violently! He looked over and his eyes widened in horror as the Joker continued to roughly handle his partner...his friend…

His son…

Robin tried to hold off his screams. He refused to break as the torture went on for what felt like hours.

Until the moment he couldn't any longer.

The sound echoed in Bruce's mind and heart. One last mighty yank and the rope snapped!

Joker was yanked off and beaten up! His goons lost to the angry crusader.

Once he had them all tied up he knelt beside Dick and cupped his cheek. "Robin? Robin can you hear me?"

"Batman…?" the boy whispered weakly

Bruce swallowed down his anger. "We're going home Chum. You're safe now."

The boy nodded and shut his eyes in rest. He listened as his guardian called the police.

"Robin...it's your call on how much you want the Commissioner to know."

Dick looked at him and Bruce could see the pain but he also saw courage. "Everything. This'll...this'll put him in a tighter cell."

Batman nodded and when he was finished he had to pull the receiver away from his ear due to Commissioner Gordon's outraged yell!

"Batman would it be alright if I told the media? Once this gets out the entire city will be out for Joker's blood."

Bruce frowned. "Robin has a right to privacy Commissioner. I'm certain it will come out on its own but I need to get him to the Batcave."

"No Batman. Take him to the hospital. Get a rape kit done. The more evidence the better."

The Dark Knight looked at Robin and watched as the boy rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. He was trembling badly. "Let me take care of him." He hung up before going over and kneeling down in front of the Boy Wonder. Dick looked up and met the eyes of his guardian.

Batman reached out and brought the boy to him. One hand rubbed circles on his back. The other rested in the brunette locks. He felt Robin breathe shakingly and clutch his uniform. His dark cape covered the teenager in a protective embrace.

They sat like that for several minutes before they heard the sirens.

"Robin...you need a hospital…"

The boy whimpered. "C-can't you p-patch me up…?"

"Chum listen to me. They will do a rape kit. Get evidence to convict the Joker. Son I know you don't want to do this but please...I won't leave you. I'll be beside you the entire time."

"You won't leave?" he asked meekly.

Bruce kissed the top of his head. "Never."

Robin nodded and let his father figure help him up.

True to his word Batman never left Robin's side and was nearby when Robin went behind the screen where he took off his uniform (except for his mask), and was washed. All the while he spoke in a quiet voice every detail that happened.

Chief O 'Hara was there to listening to his testimony. Batman watched as the man was visibly struggling to keep professional and not go torture the evil clown. Once finished the man shut his eyes and sighed. "Robin I'm so sorry this happened to you. You are not at fault. Will you be alright?"

"Yes sir. Doubt Batman will let me out of his sight."

Batman chuckled a bit at the small attempt at humor. "I'm thinking more of putting you in a bubble."

The Chief sighed and when Robin stepped out wearing scrubs he put a hand on his shoulder. "You're a strong young man, Boy Wonder. I don't know your story but know that all of Gotham loves you. Don't push yourself ok? Give yourself time. When you're ready you'll know."

Dick nodded. "Thank you Sir."

He squeezed his shoulder in support before leaving. Moments later the two vigilantes went home.

Alfred stood there waiting with a cup of milk and fresh baked chocolate chip cookies ready. The elder gentleman had been told what had happened and, after making up a story about Dick getting mugged to Aunt Harriet, he had gone to make the child his comfort food.

Aunt Harriet had, of course, been frightened for her nephew but Alfred assured her that he was coming home soon with Bruce. She sat in the parlor with her knitting...and became even more stressed when the news played and the anchor announced Robin's attack by the Joker!

Now the butler walked over and sat the tray down before he too gathered the teenager in his arms. "Oh Master Dick…!"

Dick swallowed as he returned the embrace. "I'm ok Alfred…"

"Your aunt is upstairs worried sick. I told her you had been mugged," Alfred said as he pulled away and looked worriedly at him.

Dick only nodded before he left to go change.

The day's following the attack were hard for the Boy Wonder. He had no appetite and his nightmares kept him awake. He tried to stay strong and get passed this but the pain in his mind and heart wouldn't let him.

True to his word Bruce hardly ever left him alone and that was only when he had to. Even then he called to check in every fifteen minutes.

One night they were all watching the news when Commissioner Gordon came on. He stood behind a podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen as you all know Gotham's beloved Robin was severely injured and unable to join Batman. I am unsure of his condition at this time but the members of the Gotham City Police Department put together something that we all hope will give him strength. In Gotham's sky a signal for Robin will shine from sun up to sun down and only he will be the one to turn it off when the time is right." He motioned behind him and then a spotlight was shone into the sky. The camera panned up to show a red "R" with a red circle around it illuminating the sky.

Dick sat there stunned before swallowing.

Once back on the Commissioner sighed. "Robin I hope you can hear me. If you feel you can leave the Batcave travel around the city so you can see these images in person."

The first was a picture of City Hall with a red banner hanging down the front. It was replaced by Gotham Elementary School where the students were holding a banner that said "GET WELL SOON ROBIN WE LOVE YOU!" and all of them were wearing masks and yellow capes.

Bruce watched his ward closely and frowned in concern when the first tear fell.

The scene then changed to a painting inside the Gotham Museum of a robin in flight painted by a famous painter that the Dynamic Duo had saved months before. It switched again to the Gotham City Park this time where candles were floating in the lake and the citizens were gathered around holding a wake.

Dick made no move but another tear fell. Image after image showed that Gotham not only loved their Dark Knight but also loved the brightly colored bird that flew beside of him.

The Commissioner came back on. His eyes full of worry and soft with kindness. "You are strong Boy Wonder. Just because you sometimes manage to get into trouble doesn't mean that you are any less of a hero. I'm certain Batman tells you this constantly but hear it from someone else: you are young. You are learning. I've watched you grow up from that eight year old child that used to hide in Batman's cape…"

At that a fleeting smile appeared and Bruce felt the knots in his stomach finally begin to unravel.

"To a young man in his own right. While Batman is a hero there are things that you do that he can't. For example the victims of crimes, especially children, look at you and see hope. You are the light that pierces through Gotham's darkness. Please Robin, don't let that light go out."

The news switched and Dick took several deep breaths before standing up. "I have homework…"

Bruce hurried after him. "Dick!"

Once he got to his room the boy didn't shut the door but rather sat on his bed and burst into sobs.

The millionaire's heart ached at the sound as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him. He then went over and sat beside him before drawing his ward to his chest. Dick cried for several minutes as he was held in those familiar strong arms.

Bruce just sat there holding him letting him cry it out. It was moments like these that reminded him that this incredible boy was just that...a boy.

Once he was all cried out Bruce continued to hold him and he spoke in the gentlest of voices. "Dick I'm glad you saw that. Robin has stolen the hearts of the citizens while you have stolen the hearts of every person in this family." He tilted the boy's head up to look at him before cupping his cheek and using his thumb to wipe away the falling tears. "I remember the first moment I saw you high on that trapeze. You were so small but the lights in the big top were dim compared to your radiant smile. I felt drawn to you then. I remember seeing if I could meet you either as Batman or Bruce Wayne just so that I could feel that warmth for just a little. Then of course...your horrible tragedy…"

Dick's breath hitched as he remembered that horrible day his parents were killed. Bruce just gave him a moment before continuing.

"I saw myself in you and I was afraid for you. You were all alone and grieving. I fought with myself for days wondering if taking you in was the right thing to do. In the end I regret absolutely nothing." He chuckled a bit. "I knew you'd find the Batcave sooner or later and I was surprised it took you as long as it did."

He was rewarded with a tiny smile. He smiled back.

"I didn't want you in this life. I worry constantly about you but I knew keeping you away would be stupid. I know I treat you like a kid but I want you fully prepared because one day you'll be an adult and all on your own. You may find your own city to protect. You may want to get out of the hero business altogether. Whatever you decide is entirely up to you. I will always love and support you no matter what you decide."

The teenager swallowed and reached up as he cupped the hand on his cheek. He stayed silent.

"Now, you've heard the impact Robin has made on Gotham. Let me tell you what you have done for me." He met the boy's eyes. "Ever since I was a child, ever since that night, I was lost in the darkness. I had Alfred and he did his best to raise me and care for me but as you know I'm not easy to love. I took up Batman in part because I wanted to protect the innocent and another because all the money in the world couldn't make me happy. I was dead inside Dick. Then you came along and helping you helped me. You threw opened the curtains and chased away the darkness. You have brought me nothing but joy, a few grey hairs maybe, but joy nonetheless."

The smile grew into a grin. His eyes were regaining their life.

"I'll never forget the first time you made me laugh. Alfred was there and when I started he dropped his tray that he was bringing me and stared. You didn't see this exchange between us but he looked at me and I pointed to you as you went over and helped clean it up asking if he was alright. When you left with the dishes he turned to me and practically demanded that I make this permanent. He didn't have to. That moment made me realize how important you are to me. You filled my life with laughter and you turned this large, cold mansion into a warm home. You taught me how to laugh and how to love."

Dick took a few deep breaths. "Bruce I…"

"I love you Dick Grayson. I couldn't love you more if you my own flesh and blood son. I have something to ask you but until now I was unable to. I didn't know how you would react." He made sure they were meeting eyes. "I will never try to replace your parents. NEVER. No one can. What I want to do is make it all official." He took a deep breath. "How would you feel if I adopted you? Fully adopted you? Taking my name and everything that goes with it."

Dick's eyes widened! "You...you really mean it?"

"Yes. I want to introduce you to the world as my son and heir. I have the adoption papers in my study in a drawer with my signature. All it needs is yours but that is entirely up to you."

Dick felt his eyes well up with tears once again before he threw his arms around him! "Yes! Oh God yes! I love you Dad!"

Bruce's own breath hitched and he smiled wide as he returned the embrace, holding his son close. He looked up when he felt a presence and his eyes went wide when he saw two spirits: John and Mary Grayson! They smiled at him and nodded.

'Take care of our child.'

Bruce nodded. 'Always.'

What he didn't know was that Dick was seeing the ghosts of Thomas and Martha Wayne!

'Thank you for taking care of our child.'

The boy smiled. 'Always."

The next morning Bruce found the adoption papers in his briefcase before he packed up to go to work. With an ever growing warm smile he flipped through and saw every one of them was signed in neat penmanship.

It was official. He now had a son! Dick would never be taken away from him. Wayne Manor would always be a home now.

A knock on the door gained his attention and a smiling Aunt Harriet came in. "Richard just told me the great news! Oh thank you Bruce! I have always worried about him but thanks to you all those worries are laid to rest!"

Bruce only smiled. "He's a remarkable young man. Thank you for allowing me to adopt him."

She nodded before going over and kissing his cheek in a motherly fashion. "I know Mary and John are proud of him as I know your parents are of you. You are a wonderful man Mr Wayne and you make sure you find a GOOD woman to marry someday. Someone who can see your heart as Dick, Alfred, and I do. I believe everything will fall into place now."

He chuckled and nodded. "I believe you're right Aunt Harriet."

That night before patrol Bruce found Dick looking out at the Gotham skylight where the "R" was. "Give yourself time Son."

Dick turned around and nodded. "Soon just...not tonight…"

Bruce nodded and put his arm around him. "I probably won't be too late tonight. It's been quiet."

"Yeah...ever since that night. It's almost like...Like Gotham itself is waiting on me…" Dick mused.

Bruce wondered about that too. There were petty crimes of course but no really big cases. Had his trusty sidekick touched the criminals, such as Penguin and Riddler, to the point where they were actually waiting on him to come back? It seemed far fetched but he had to wonder.

Dick looked up at him. "Be careful out there ok Dad?"

Bruce nodded and kissed the top of his son's head. "I will. You just relax."

Dick nodded and watched him go.

As Bruce drove through Gotham City he got a call from Commissioner Gordon.

"Batman how's Robin?"

'Every night without fail...' the Caped Crusader thought amused. "He's getting there."

"Good. Glad to hear it."

"Is there anything else you needed Commissioner?"

There was a sigh. "We didn't put up the Bat signal because we didn't want Robin to see it. Joker's escaped from Arkham."

Batman's eyes narrowed and he gripped the steering wheel. "How?" he growled.

"A crooked guard who I assure you is being punished. Be careful Batman. Joker's desperate for money and may attack someone like the Waynes for ransom money. I know Wayne plans on introducing his longtime ward as his son and heir at some point. It's about time I say."

The hero gave a half smirk. "It certainly is." He then frowned. "Did Joker mention the Waynes?"

There was silence and then…"Yes. He's fixated on brunette teenage boys. I think he's looking for Robin so he can finish the job."

Batman did a 180 and raced back to the manor! "Call the Waynes. Tell them I'm on my way!" 'Hang on DIck I'm coming!'

"Will do Batman!"

Once gone the Caped Crusader's heart pounded in his chest. He knew Alfred could handle himself and Aunt Harriet would protect him to the best of her ability. He just hoped Dick would be alright!

At the manor Alfred got the call from the Commissioner before rushing to Dick. "Master Dick we must hide you! Joker is coming!"

The boy stiffened! "How'd he get out?!"

"No time! We must…"

Dick drew a deep breath. "Take Aunt Harriet and hide. It's time for Robin to fly again!"

Alfred watched proudly as Dick raced off to the Batcave! He picked up the phone and dialed again.

Batman picked up. "Alfred?"

"Master Robin is about to fly once again!"

Bruce felt pride well up within him as he hung up and focused on the road. He entered the Batcave and found Robin gathering a few Baterrangs. The moment he got out of the car he locked eyes with Robin. "Are you sure about this?"

The Boy Wonder drew in a breath and nodded. "Yeah…"

Batman went over and put his hands on his partner's shoulders. "I'm proud of you Son."

Robin gave him a small smile. "Thanks Batman."

They returned to the house and waited. Not too long the Joker climbed in through a window and his eyes landed on the Dynamic Duo. He smirked. "Well well well Little Bird. You came after all!"

Robin glared at him. "You're reign of terror is over! You have no goons, no money, nothing!"

The evil clown just grinned. "Ah...but I live within your nightmares Boy Blunder! I'm surprised you even showed your face! You enjoyed it! Admit it! Your body didn't lie!"

Batman growled as his eyes flashed dangerously! "Your attack only made him stronger and more determined!"

The Joker only smirked as he pulled out a knife and lunged for them.

Before Batman could move Robin was on the Clown Prince of Darkness with a baterrang in his hand. The Caped Crusader watched but wouldn't step in unless he was needed. The Boy Wonder needed this. "Come on Robin you got this!"

Robin narrowed his eyes as he blocked punches and threw his own! The entire time the Joker taunted him with innuendos and dirty jokes but he stayed focused.

That is until the Boy Wonder found himself on the ground with the Joker on top of him. For a split second he panicked but instinct won over and he flipped them both over and pinned the wicked villain to the ground with his knee on Joker's groin.

The Joker looked flabbergasted at this child, this teenager. "How did you…?"

"With help from my father and hope from the citizens of Gotham!" Robin said. "You don't win Joker! You will NEVER win!" In one swift motion he had out his batcuffs and had cuffed Joker before standing up in triumph. "You don't hold anything over me. You never will."

A gloved hand on his shoulder made him stand even straighter.

It was then that the police came with Chief O'Hara.

Batman smirked. "This was all Robin."

The chief smiled at him. "Well done Robin! Well done! Welcome back!"

Robin grinned as he put his fists on his hips and stood proudly. "Thanks Chief O'Hara!" He then dropped his hands and softened. "Thank you for your support. I saw the spotlight every night."

"Good lad. I presume you'll be turning it off?"

Robin nodded. "Yes...tonight."

"Would it be alright for all of Gotham to watch? Everyone has been worried for you Boy Wonder."

"I know and I really do appreciate it." He looked at Batman. "What do you think?"

Batman nodded. "I think that you deserve this moment. Let's go. I'm sure Commissioner Gordon will want to see you as well."

Batman was right. The moment Robin stepped into the Commissioner's office the elder gentleman smiled wide and rushed over before putting his hands on the lad's shoulders. "Thank Heavens Robin! You're here! You're back!" He frowned a bit. "Are you?"

Dick smiled. "I am Sir. I promise. I'm back and better than ever!"

He nodded with a smile and gently, almost fatherly, rubbed his shoulders and armed. "I'm glad Son. Gotham loves Batman of course. Always will but you Robin...you give hope and inspiration to the people. Especially to the down and out."

They watched as the Commissioner picked up a small box and handed it to him. "A gift from Gotham City Jewelry Emporium."

He opened it and his eyes went wide behind his mask. It was robin carved out of a ruby! "Holy gemstones!"

The adults chuckled and there was no mistaking the delight in the Commissioner's eyes.

"Anything for Gotham's young hero."

That night the press ignored Batman completely (much to his amusement) and the questions were aimed at Robin for once. They asked how he was. How it felt to defeat the Joker. How the experience had changed him. How it felt to be a victim.

Robin answered them all truthfully. The last one made him chuckle. "Gotta admit it felt...different to be on that side of the law. At first I didn't think I could come out again. It took some time for me to be convinced that it wasn't my fault. I had no control and neither did Batman. It was all Joker." He drew in a breath. "I feel now that I can help even more. I can empathise with the victims and help them get through their own ordeals." He looked at the cameras and smiled kindly. "You're not alone. Nothing is too hard to overcome. With professional help, support, and most importantly family no one has to remain a victim."

There was a loud burst of applause and cheers from the crowd.

Dick looked at Batman seeing a smile. His mentor nodded to him and he felt the strength to turn around and go towards the Robin spotlight. He looked up and watched it for a few seconds as his gloved hand reached over and encased the knob. He drew in a breath and switched it off before going to a more used spotlight and switching on the Batsignal. He turned back around to the press. "That light will always shine for Gotham!"

A few days later at a party a nervous Dick Grayson-Wayne stood beside Bruce as they stood in front of some reporters.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as you well know Richard Grayson has been my ward for nearly eight years. In that time he has adapted to my way of life and thrived here in Gotham since that horrible day he lost his family. It is with great pleasure, and great pride, that I introduce to the world my son and heir: Richard Jonathan Grayson-Wayne!"

Dick blushed shyly at the introduction but bowed his head in acknowledgement. His eyes shone with happiness and he smiled brightly.

Aunt Harriet and Alfred both smiled proud of her nephew and his ward. Never had they seen either so happy.

As for Bruce Wayne the darkness was lifted permanently thanks to this priceless treasure he had been given. As he watched his son rejoin the party and mingle with the guests his heart felt the lightest it's ever been. He knew that the future was bright thanks to the wonderful boy that he would always proudly call his.


End file.
